Ursis Kyosaku
"He appears to be powerful, but in reality, he'll show you the power which even the gods fear" - Master Unmei to his student, Tomu. Ursis Kyosaku '''or more likely just known out as '''Ursis '''is a '''Kaosu Senshi. He is a powerful force to be reckoned with. Appearance Ursis is tall, standing at 9 feet. Sporting grey/white fur covering his body, he has green eyes and twisted black/brown horns jutting from his head from his head and shoulders, tusks near the edges of his mouth, along with a slightly prehensile tail to show. He is bear like, he is bipedal at most, but is fully capable of quadrupedal movement. In other words, just think of Ursis from the Chaotic TV series, but slightly different by having much longer horns and a slightly more muscular appearance. And yes, this technically makes this character an alternate universe version of said character earlier. History * The darkness which created the world. During the beginning of time, the world was very ancient, the world was full of either heaven or hell and the only thing scarier than death was destruction. This was how Ursis came to be. The Maker created multiple "old ones" who would serve as the embodiment, wielders and holders of the idea of specific such emotions, weapons, rules and so on. Now, when The Maker decided to make the Old One of the tectonic plates, or just the plain powers over the earth, The Maker made Ursis, Ursis was originally the Old One of the earth, and still is, he is also the Old One of strength, cunning, being stoic, resilience, destruction and finally, chaos. Now, all the other Old Ones got to roam free in the world, but a few others, including Ursis, were not. He was sealed away in the magic barrier for most of time, he was still given worldly knowledge about this and that for his cunning. * The war when creation is gone When The Maker left to create a new world, the old ones, were at war, those asleep woke up and came in, those who woke up were dubbed "the underworlders". Ursis killed many Old Ones, and was the one to slay the chief of the old ones, K'caffo. With many of the old ones gone all the living things lost many things, wisdom, happiness, sadness, even the sun and the moon as well as the stars. The underworlders, realizing their mistake, decided to take up their roles, Ursis took the title as The Old One of celebrations, catastrophe, wisdom, war and weirdly, happiness. Ursis was chosen to be the chief of the Old Ones, seeing as he killed the chief, but refused, knowing leading was not his ideal skill, and gave it to an unnamed Old One who took the role of leadership. When The Maker returned, he (The Maker) was indeed shocked to see what had happened, but decided not to punish them since he sees that they had realized their mistake. ----more to come---- Powers * Zenith Ursis has some very, very absurd strength, skill, speed, durability etc. It would make sense for him to wield this as there is no finite level to any of his expertise, and thus no finite level to his gain and condition. * Furui yuki Meaning "old prowess", Ursis wields the power to easily destroy worlds, his old prowess is to take control of the earth and emotions of his choosing. This power later gets an upgrade when he gains wisdom (omniscience) and even more of others. * kokkaku no kogeki This odd power is the power to control bones, this only works on enemies who have bones and if the enemy's willpower isn't strong enough to meet the recommendation of being entirely immune to it. * Uchu no Konran The cosmic chaos, is the superpowerful ability of literal destruction, subconscious erasure of any given threat and other things, the cosmic chaos however, does not work on hyper cosmic beings. * Akui no aru kaosu This very handy and orthodox power is the power to overclock the increase of the user's condition, not just strength, speed and stamina, but also recovery and recharge of power. The longer this power is on, the more effective this becomes, the power is however reset the moment it is turned off. * Absolute combat Ultimate superhuman fighting skill * Immortality bestowal/removal. The Maker gave Ursis a powerful ability in case of a specific happening that is not his doing, being a literal contingiency against the old ones made him have this power. * Absolute Immortality It is rumored that only The Maker and people as divine or as high-authority can truly destroy Ursis.